Confundida
by guillinta
Summary: Ella decide cambiar y pasa de ser una chica timida a una mas relajada lo cual trae consecuencias haciendo que alla problemas amorosos en su vida


Confundida

Zaida era una chica algo tímida de cabello castaño y ondulado de tez blanca, no era ni tan bonita ni tan fea se había transferido de escuela en primero de secundaria ese año paso volando pero no todo fue bueno porque tuvo que soportar múltiples humillaciones de una chica.

Alejandra una chica de las que se creía era la mejor del aula le gustaba presumir sus cabellos solo porque eran ondulados y más castaños que los de Zaida, esta chica disfrutaba humillar a zaida incluso hasta inventó un rumor pues esta había dicho que su cabello de Zaida era pintado lo cual era falso.

El año pasó volando y durante todo ese tiempo Zaida había estado enamorada de un chico de su salón.

Se llamaba Rafael era un poco más alto que ella su cabello era de color marrón oscuro su tez era blanca pero no tanto como la de Zaida.

El año paso y era tiempo de volver a clases lo cual Zaida no quería pero después se motivó y pensó –No seré mas esa chica tímida este año seré mejor-

En fin las vacaciones pasaron y llego el primer día

Zaida s pov

Estaba nerviosa al entrar al colegio me fui a formar donde estaban los de mi salón pero ahí me encontré con Angie mi mejor amiga ella y yo éramos la que nos acompañábamos en la escuela aparte de Camila y Katherine que eran dos amigas de la 2 C yo y Angie éramos del 2 D .

Era ovio que los alumnos nuevos entraban a la sección del C y el D porque los del B y el A eran los que estaban desde inicial en aquel colegio.

El primero fue Carlos un chico de tez morena y sus ojos eran de color negro era muy alto después se presentó Luana se notaba que era como Alejandra por su forma de ser ella era de tez morena su altura era baja sus senos eran pequeños tenía un trasero enorme su cabello era lacio y negro lo tenía muy largo .

El segundo fue Rodrigo un chico de cabello marrón claro su tez era blanca sus ojos eran marrones como los míos, después fue Dayana una chica más alta que yo, tenía unos pechos enormes un trasero enorme sus cabellos eran negros y ondulados.

Fin del Zaida pov

Después de que los chicos nuevos se presentaran tomaron asiento

Rodrigo s pov

Me senté en el primer asiento de la primera fila desde ahí pude verla era hermosa de repente escuche que su amiga la llamo y me di cuenta de cuál era su nombre se llamaba Zaida , estaba sentada en la tercera fila en el segundo asiento y su amiga estaba detrás de ella era bella de vez en cuando volteaba para conversar con su amiga la cual se llamaba Angie en ese instante me di cuenta de que me había enamorado de ella .

Fin de Rodrigo pov

Simplemente se enamoró de ella pero no se había dado cuenta de que Rafael el chico por el que Zaida se había enamorado estaba tomando cierta atracción hacia ella.

Rafael s pov

No parecía ser ella misma se le veía distinta cambiada me tomo mucha impresión verla así de distinta se le veía tan cambiada simplemente me gusto ese cambio después al final de clases las 2 últimas horas nos tocaba computación para mi suerte se sentó a mi costado de vez en cuando le hacía preguntas a su amiga Angie las cual yo respondía para hacerme notar, encantaba verla enojada hasta me ponía a mirar su pantalla de forma indiscreta lo cual le ponía furiosa y me decía –que miras – en forma amenazante o sino me decía – voltea – en forma suplicante .

Fin del Rafael s pov

Definitivamente Rafael se estaba enamorando de ella zaida solo actuaba como ella misma hasta entonces no se estaba dando cuenta de que estaba enamorando a dos chicos del cual solo en uno estaba interesada Rafael.

Zaida s pov

Cuando entramos a la clase de computo me toco sentarme al costado de Angie quien estaba a mi izquierda y a mi otro costado estaba Rafael -maldita mi suerte – pensé estaba sentada junto al chico que me gustaba pero me calme –Angie que tenemos que hacer – le dije porque hasta ahora no había puesto atención en la clase –tienes que hacer un video en YouTube –me dijo Rafael –te pregunte -le dije en tono molesto –no – me dijo en un tono cortante lo cual yo odio .

Después de un rato me puse a trabajar en lo que era el video en un momento sentí que alguien me miraba en eso volteo pero no veo a nadie – que raro – dije y volví mi cabeza al monitor de la computadora –raro es que apruebes los exámenes- me dijo Rafael lo cual iso que me ponga furiosa y roja de ira y entonces empecé a pegarle -jajajajaja-él se reía de mi qué horror porque no le pegaba de verdad solo eran golpes pequeños los cuales apenas le dolerían y en un momento de esos él toma mis brazos y en eso Angie mi amiga - ya paren-grito y todos voltearon a vernos a mí y a Rafael .

Estefano un amigo de Rafael dice – asi empiezan – a lo cual yo me puse roja y se escucharon los famosos –uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu- y en eso suena el timbre de salida y yo fui la primera en irme rápido .


End file.
